If I Hadn't Met You
by Deka-Chan560
Summary: Yami and Yugi are young and fall in love, but trouble ensues. Puzzleshipping, Yaoi. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's.
1. Prologue

_**Hi there! Deka-chan here! Starting a new story again! This one is about puzzleshipping too ;D.**_

_**Well enjoy and arigato gosaimasu for reading!**_

_-~o0o~-_

If I'd never met you I wouldn't be here...

_-~o0o~-_

It all started on January 1, 2003. You were there at that party, in that bunny costume, even though you were embarrassed out of your wits. I thought that made it look cuter, a blushing bunny. I saw you, it wasn't love at first sight, but we saw each other, and I knew that I had wanted to get to know you better, not exactly love at first sight, but definitely close. After that, fate took its course and coincidences started happening.

I saw you in class a bit more, but could never catch up to you at the end. I guess you had always been there but I hadn't noticed before, I never paid attention anyway. I started to see you everywhere, the café down the street, the hallways, but I could never seem to catch up to you... Who would've thought that after so much chasing, _you_ would be the one to catch _me_?

I learned your name: Yugi. 'The most beautiful name in the world', could you believe I'd said that? It made you blush, and I smirked, you were so adorable.

We went on one date, and I knew you were the one.

I couldn't get you off of my mind before, but this was just ridiculous. I called you every day, walked you to every class I could, helped you with anything and everything, I had begun to obsess over you.

After a while, I felt that it was time and I asked you to marry me. I had been so nervous, and the look on your face had been no help, you looked just as nervous as I was. But you said "yes" as soon as you'd gotten your senses together, in fact, you screamed it.

And then came the accident.

I was driving down the highway after a particularly stressful work dinner, it had been raining for the past two days, so the roads were quite slippery. We were arguing, over something stupid I bet. I can't even remember the details. I accidentally swerved off of the rode, and you almost flew through the windshield, thank god for me covering you, or you could've died… I wasn't so lucky.

I've been in a coma since then. I could've died, but I took that risk for you.

So yeah, maybe if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be here right now, needles in each arm and a respirator attached to my face. But then again I'm not exactly gone yet, and if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have had the best three years of my life either.

So, while I'm here, feeling just a bit weak, because I thought our relationship could've been a mistake. I wouldn't have my life any other way.

_-~o0o~-_

I sat there next to him, scared and teary-eyed,it had been a year since the accident. His family was going to pull the plug, and I had no say over it, because I wasn't his husband.

_I know he's fighting for dear life, and maybe this was a mistake... NO. This couldn't have been a mistake, I wouldn't have had my life any other way. I've been in love with you for four years, I can't bear being away from you so long. I can't believe I let that thought even begin to take a hold of me._ _Please, Yami wake up..._

I grabbed your hand, tightly, I leaned over and kissed you, _I hope this isn't the la- wait. Did I just feel your hand move?_

__-~o0o~-__

I had felt the darkness creeping up on me. I felt the warmth of something, then another warmth,_ I think they're on my hand, and my lips...?_ I went towards the first warmth, I hadn't wanted it to leave, I grasped it, and felt my eyelids start to move.

_-~o0o~-_

"Yami?" I felt my eyes grow wide and I immediately called for a doctor "Doctor! Doctor! Come quickly, please!"

"Yu- gi?"

"Yami," I felt tears come to my eyes "You're okay... Doctor! Come quickly!"

"What, the patient is awake! Nurse!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Inform the patient's immediate family, quickly and check him for any signs of brain damage."

"Yes ma'am."

I panicked, could my sleeping angel be a vegetable? "Brain. Damage. Tests?" I uttered, shakily, my voice cracking at the last word. "Why, is there something wrong with him?! Please tell me there's nothing wrong with him!"

"Relax Mr. Mouto. Just standard procedure, the sooner we finish, the sooner he can go home."

Relief swept over me like a tidal wave, I sighed, and looked at my yami, the nickname I'd given him a while back. He flashed me a tired grin, and I felt another tear come to my eye. "Don't cry, Yugi. She said I'm fine..."

"I know, I'm just so happy."

I got out of the hospital that day. Everyone caught me up on everything. Yugi and I got married the next month.

I can't help but remember that split second when I was in a coma, when I felt like Yugi and I were a mistake, but how could any mistake bring so much joy? So yeah, maybe if I hadn't met him, I wouldn't have been in a coma, I wouldn't have missed my sister's wedding, and my parent's divorce, but if I could change it I wouldn't, because if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have had the best years of my life.

_-~10 YEARS AFTER WE MET~-_

"Jaden! Hurry or you'll be late for your first day of high school!"

"I'm coming Papa!" Jaden, our adopted son, came bounding down the stairs in his new school uniform. We raised him from a baby, Yami and I. He calls me Papa, and Yami dad, so that we're not confused with the other.

"I wish the world had ended, like the Mayans said." Jaden grumbled.

"Jaden, don't say things like that or I'll confiscate your duel monsters deck including the Winged Kuriboh I got you for your birthday."

"But dad—!"

"No buts Jaden."

"Fine. I'm off to school!"

I sighed,_ I never would have known how good of a father he was had I lost him... I'm so glad I didn't._ I smiled warmly at my Yami.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten you so smiley?"

I smiled wider. "Just the fact that Jaden has the _best _father ever." I kissed him lightly, and he pulled me into his arms."You know, I've been thinking lately."

"About what?"

"That accident… What I would have done if you had..." I teared up at the thought and buried my face in the warmth of his chest. "It was my fault, I started that idiotic argument, I distracted you from the road, and then you protected me. It was all my fault..."

He sighed "It wasn't your fault, Yugi. Please stop crying and look at me." I lifted my head so I could see him, he wiped away a stray tear. "I'm fine now anyway so what's the problem? Why do you feel guilt for something that happened in the past and didn't even affect us?"

"It's the fact that it didn't affect us is what makes me feel even guiltier, because had it not happened, we would have had the same life with less trauma." I sniffed "Plus," I rolled up his shirt sleeve and pulled his arm to his face "You still have the scars..."

He sighed, then before I knew it he had picked me up (bridal style of course, this is Yami we're talking about here) and was carrying me up the stairs. I instinctively clasped my arms around his neck, before he ferociously crashed his lips onto mine. I snatched my lips away quickly. "D-don't you have w-work?"

"Nope. I took today off, because today is the anniversary of our first meeting, the 10th actually." I just remembered. _Oh no! How could I forget such an important day!_ I mentally face palmed while he laid me down on the bed in our room.

"Yugi, do you know how long it's been since we had sex?"

I pretended to think, because honestly, I had been counting the days. "Hmmm... About three weeks, why?"

He grinned evilly "Because you have to make up for_ every, single, day _now..."

_-~o0o~-_

_**I know what you're thinking, 'Well what is the actual story about?', simple. It's about the events actually leading up to the accident in detail, and also a little more about why Yugi feels so guilty about it. Well please review if you don't mind or else I might discontinue this story ;D. Ja na!**_

Re-evaluated and rewritten, July 19, 2013


	2. We Weren't Friends for Long

# IIHMY Chapter 2: We Weren't Friends For Long #  
Chapter 2: That party 10 Years Ago

"Yami! Hurry or you'll be late for the party!"

"Sheesh I'm coming Anzu!" he yelled frantically at his loud friend. He ran into the living area of my apartment where a large nekonomimi stood, arms crossed and frowning indignently. If Anzu hadn't been scaring the crap out of him right now, he would have laughed at how comical she looked.

"Took you long enough, *Pharaoh*, I thought we were going to be late."

He rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand at her as they walked out the door and down the hallway. Once they ended their treck down the unforgiving six flights of stairs down to the garage, they hopped into Yami's car and were on their way to the costume party.

Anzu chattered on about him meeting some friend of her friend as they drove up on to the Kaiba mansion. Yami really couldn't stand it when that girl played matchmaker, the last time she hooked some white-haired guy with some other guy, they broke up within the first two days.

She walked over to her weird group of friends and began to talk about absolutely nothing with them as usual. Yami rolled his eyes for the second time that night and walked over to the snack table, more loaded with meals than snacks.

"I never could understand why Kaiba spent so much money on food." He decided against the meals and opted for a drink instead. As he reached for a cup, his hand brushed a fairly smaller hand and he muttered an apology before looking up.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.* YUGI POV 'I can't believe I let Malik and Joey talk me into this. If I survive this I'm going to murder them.' I briskly walked through the foyer of the Kaiba mansion, avoiding others and ignoring the wolf whistles that burned through my mind into my cheeks in the form of two crimson patches on my ivory skin. I finally got to my target of the snack table and let out a sigh of relief at partially hiding myself from the hungry stares of women and even a few men. Why does everyone think I'm so freakin' adorable?

I walked to the other end of the table, eyes to the floor, in an atempt to keep my embarassment under control. I reached over the table to grab a cup when my hand brushed over one a slightly tanner than mine and I looked up to apologize.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Yugi had lost all control of his embarressment at the regal, crimson stare of the man before him, in a pharaoh's costume no less! He couldn't complete a coherent thought let alone breath at the breathtaking specimen. He blushed an even brighter scarlet than the one he had been sporting only moments ago, causing the other to smirk knowingly. It sent a pleasant chill down his spine and he fought to keep himself in check.

Yami on the other hand, was just delighted to find such an adorable sight. This violet-eyed bunny was definitely worth coming to the party for. He couldn't help but smirk at the blush that spread across the little one's cheeks. When he noticed that their hands were still near each other, he wrapped his fingers around the delicate extrimity of the other and brought it to his lips.

"Well hello there." He mentally scalded himself for the cliched line.

"Hi." Yugi inwardly facepalmed at the terrible greeting.

"Hey Yami! Can you come help us with this?"

Yami cursed under his breath "Ok, I'll be there in a sec!" He let go of the smaller male and looked at him with a look that said 'I-have-to-go-but-I-don't-really-want-to', he definitely wanted to know this person better.

"Do you have to go?" Yugi asked, he was a bit surprised at the disapointed whine but he really wanted to got to know this guy. With a name like Yami, he must be different at the very least.

"I do, I'm sorry for this, but I really want to get to know you better, I just-"

"Yami! Hurry and get your lazy ass over here!" Yami groaned, he'd have to try to find the little bunny some other time.

"I'm coming, Takashi! Hold your damned horses!" He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, I really have to go, but I hope I see you again."

Yugi nodded and smiled."Me too, Yami." He waved and Yami grinned before runing off to wherever.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*  
It had been a week and Yami had been looking everywhere for htat little bunny, with no luck. His idiotic mistake was not asking the guy for his name before leaving. So today he walked sulkingly into his the Advanced Sociology class, since he was ahead of the Regular Sociology class.

When he walked in to find a seat, there was only one at the front of the class, so he sat there. Towards the end of the lecture, Yami grew increasingly bored and decided to doodle a bit in his journal. He drew that little bunny in normal clothing, but he couldn't get the eyes right. By the time he figured it out, class was over, and students were filing out of the lecture hall. He took his time gathering his things, not wanting to be caught up in the flow of stidents and left.

On his way to his next class, he spotted a lanky blond with honey colored eyes taliking to none other than that little bunny! But before he could get to him, a rush of students flooded into the hallway, blocking his line of sight. He cursed under his breath and tried to make his way through the crowd, to no avail. He spent the rest of the day sulking.

The next day Yami met his friend Anzu for lunch, still sulking. She shot him a worried look. "Yami, you really need to stop all of this sulking! I'm pretty sure you'll see 'that little bunny' again. Just be patient, at least you know he goes to our college. My Tristan is in America right now."

Yami sighed dismally and rested his chin in his palm. He stirred his drink absently, "I know Anz , I know, but what if that's the only time I'll see him? What if he was only visiting and he realy doesn't go there? I mean seriously, what are the odds?"

Anzu sighed frustratedly and shook her head. Yami was being hopelessly negative today, was this guy really that important? Yami looked around absently and then stood abruptly, startling Anzu. "Yami! What the hell's wrong with you?!"

All he could do was point at the retreating back of that bunny. "I-! It's- th-that! Anzu! Look!"

Anzu looked at the small star-headed person, walking next to a white-haired guy and the same blond from before. She blinked and pointed with her thumb. "Is that him? You're right he is cute. Why don't you go try and cach up with him?"

"You think I can? I mean they're really far away- Damnit! They just turnt a corner!" Yami sat down and sighed. He banged his head on the table until Anzu stopped him.

Yami could not stand this! He was livid! Was this some kind of terrible joke?! All he wanted to do was get to know the guy! He couldn't even get near enough to properly introduce himself! He'd seen that bunny at the mall, the beach, and school at least twice, but noooooo! Somehow he always gets the worst luck and something stops him from talking to him. He almost cried in frustration the other day for Ra's sake!

So today he walked frustratedly into class and took one of the two seats in the back and slamed his head into his folded arms to sulk for the rest of the class, not noticing the student who sat next to him with the violet eyes.

By the end of class, Yami had sulked himself to sleep, so being the curteous student that the brightly colored eyed boy was, he decided to wake the sleeping guy. Yami raised his head abruptly and stared in disbelief at the sight before him, thwt bunny was staring right at him! He wanted to sing to the high heavens but decided against that and managed a small smile... Ok, a huge grin. "Yami?"

He laughed and hugged the smaller male "You know, I never did get your name." said Yami, pulling back to look at his little bunny.

Smiling, that bunny answered back: "Yugi, I'm Yugi Motou."

Yami chuckled "The most beautiful name in the world."he replied.

Yugi flushed a bright red, and Yami smirked, he hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it had a nice effect none the less."I'm Yami, Yami Sennen."

Yugi blinked "Wait, Sennen as in 'Sen&Co.' Sennen? Like the game company?"

Yami laughed kind of nervously "Well yeah, but that's not important. Look, I really want to get to know you better, maybe we could be friends."

Yugi nodded "Ok, well I was just going to meet a few of my friends for lunch, why don't you join us?"

Yami grinned "Sure."

So he and Yugi set out to meet Yugi's friends.

"Hey! Yugi! Oh, who's your friend?" Asked Ryou.

Yugi's cheeks tinged pink "Guys, this is Yami, the guy I told you about." Yami raised an eyebrow at this, but kept quiet.

"Oh, you mean dat 'hot pharaoh guy'?" Questioned Joey, Yugi flushed.

"Yeah, the guy you've been looking eveywhere for?" Inquired Ryou, Yugi's blush brightened.

"The guy you wouldn't stop talking about?" Asked Malik, Yugi blushed even brighter.

"Da guy you-"

"Ok, I think he get's the point!" Yugi whined, attempting to hide the blush consuming his face.

Yami chuckled lightly "Well it's nice to know that you looked for me." He and Yugi sat down in the booth with Yugi's friends.

Yugi sighed defeatedly "Yami, these are my best friends, Joey, Malik, and Ryou." Yugi said, pointing to each person as they were called.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Hi.

"Hi there. So, would you all mind telling me anything else that Yugi told you about me."

Joey grinned "Oh he told us all kinds of stuff-"

"Joey, I think we've embarrassed Yugi enough-" Ryou cut in.

"Like how you have, and I quote 'Da most beautiful crimson eyes Joey, you should have seen them!' end quote."

"Oh god. Joey you live to embarrass me don't you?"

Joey winked and snickered "Of course! What else are friends for?"

Yami couldn't help but laugh at the two as they continued to bicker until it was time for Yugi to go back home.

"Come on Yugi, I'll walk you home." Said Yami.

Yugi nodded and stood sayimg goodbye to his friends, before following Yami out of the restraumt.

"Listen Yami, about my friend Joey-"

"No need, Yugi. I have the same problem with my friends, Marik and Bakura."

Yugi sighed "Joey just doesn't know where to draw the line! Some of the stuff he said wasn't even true!"

"Well which part was true?"

Yugi shook his head"Doesn't matter, oh, there's my house." Yugi said,pointing to the game-shop on the corner.

Yami blinked, confused before laughing "Ok, that just doesm't make sense! Your name means 'game' and you live in a game-shop."

Yugi frowned"Yeah, so. What's your point?"

"Wait, you're serious?"

Yugi huffed "Of course! Why would I lie? You know what, thanks for bringing me this far, have a goodnight Yami." Yugi started walking toward the game-shop.

Yami sighed frustratedly and trotted after the quickly disapearing teen. "Yugi, wait." The named stopped to turn around to glare at the other and it made Yami flinch a little. "Yugi I'm sorry, let me make it up to you."

Yugi crossed his arms "How?" He asked, voice dripping with venom.

"How about I take you out somewhere, anywhere you want and it doesn't even have to be in Japan."

Yugi smiled a little "Like a date?"

Yami shrugged "If you want it to be."

Yugi smirked "I do. Meet me here at 5:00 pm on Saturday."

Yami smirked back "Alright, see you Saturday."

Yugi rolled his eyes "We have Advanced Calculus 6 together."

Yami blinked "Really?"

Yugi inwardly face palmed "Yes, it's the class that we met in a few hours ago."

Yami facepalmed "Right, um I'll see you tomorrow then, Yugi."

"Until tomorrow, Yami."  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* 

TBC 


End file.
